72 hours
by PrincessTiva
Summary: A couple hours can turn your life upside down. What happens when Tony and Ziva are close to seperating - and someone is being followed? Third story in my fanfiction series "Alison". Tiva all the way! especially Chapter 19 and following!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I got a surpriseeeeeee for you! :D You asked for it and here it is: The third story in my "Alison" series! :) It's a lot longer than the previous ones but I'm sure you don't mind :D Since this is the third story you should probably check out the previous two stories in case you're new to the series :) It's not that neccessary but I guess it'd be better :D  
And YAY I decided to do a dedication :D I guess nobody knows who I mean but yeah she's the best friend in the universe and like a sister to me :))  
Summary: A couple hours can turn your life upside down. What happens when Tony and Ziva are close to seperating and Ali is being followed? Third story in my fanfiction series "Alison". Contains lots of Tiva and Ali!  
Disclaimer: Seriously? Everyone knows that I don't own NCIS or any of it's characters. BUT I own Alison and all the new characters as well as the storyline, sooo YAY! :)**

* * *

**For my best friend**

* * *

"Ali?", Tony cried out. Ali looked out of her room. "Yes?", she replied. "Can I talk to you?", Tony asked. "Sure. What's up?", Ali offered. But Tony shook his head.

"It's about Ziva. Can we talk in a more private place?", Tony demanded. Ali got serious: "Okay, sure. We could go grab dinner tonight." Tony smiled relieved.

She was always there for him even though she was only 16 and totally stressed and busy with High School. "I'll pick you up at 6:30?", he offered. "Yeah. But I'm at Andrew's place tonight. Could you pick me up there?", Ali replied.

Tony grinned: "No problem." Ali and Andrew had been dating for almost two months now and Tony loved to see them together. Somehow they reflected his and Ziva's relationship.

"Okay. See you later. Gotta go or else Gibbs will kill me.", Tony announced laughing. Ziva had left for work early because she'd met Abby for breakfast. Ali waved as Tony left the apartment.

It was Saturday so she didn't have to go to school. Her homework was already done so she decided to check her emails. She turned on the computer and opened her mail - program.

There were five new mails. Three were just some mails that weren't really important. One was from Abby. Ali grinned. Abby's mails were always the best ones. She pressed "read" and the mail opened.

"_Aliiiiiiiii! Hey! Gosh, I hope you're doing fine. Especially with Mr. Hastings. Ah sorry, I know you don't want me to call him that. Sooooo: Andrew – haha. Okayyyy tell me everything! Oh and what's going on with T&Z anyways? They're acting all strangeee. Well Z didn't want to talk about it at breakfast. So I dunno why but I wanna know. Guess they won't tell me, huh? Will ya find out for me, pleaseeee? Ali, I know you will cause your my beeeest friend, right? Haha just kidding. I knooooow, Ash is your bestie but never mind. That's besides the point. Ah wait. What was I talking about? Oh yeah right. Operation T&Z #2. GO ALI! Uh I have a feeling Gibbs will walk in any second. So much for now. xoxo Abby._"

Ali laughed. This was so Abby-like. But she was also a little confused about the things she'd said about Tony and Ziva. Well, she'd just call her later. She returned to the inbox and opened the last email. It was from Gibbs.

"_Dear Alison, I hope everything's fine. McGee just tried to fix the computer but I don't trust this thing. So, I need your help. Not with the computer but you have to tell me something. I think there's something wrong with Tony and Ziva. Did you notice that, too? Do you know more? Please let me know. I'm really worried and I don't want their relationship to end. Thanks! Jethro_"

Ali read the email over and over again. Why was everyone so worried about Tony and Ziva? _Crap!_ She was too busy with herself. She should have _noticed_.

Coming to think about it she hadn't seen the two of them kissing in like forever. _Oh no! _She was _such _a bad girl. She had to fix this. Ali logged onto facebook and sent a message to Ash: _"Did ya notice anything strange 'bout T&Z lately?" _

While checking her wall (there was a super-cute "I love you"-message from Andrew) Ash responded: "Y_eah. They're a little..I dunno. They seem troubled_." Ali typed back: "_Thanks, Ash._"

She logged off and turned off her computer not checking her twitter. Then she went to the kitchen where her cell phone was laying on the table. She pressed speed dial number 7 and waited for Gibbs to pick up.

"Yeah? Gibbs.", he announced. "Hey. It's Ali.", she greeted. She could kinda hear him smile. "Ali. I'm glad you're calling. Did you read my email?", he asked.

"Yes, I did. That's why I'm calling. I got one from Abby, too, plus Ashley told me the exact same thing. I feel so bad, Jethro. I was so busy with myself that I didn't notice until you told me.", Ali blurted out.

"Ali, sit down, breathe.", Gibbs said. Ali did and Gibbs continued to speak: "It's not your fault. Got it?" "Got it. But I _should have_ noticed.", Ali replied. Gibbs sighted.

"It's not your fault and you are not responsible for them. You _need_ to stop blaming yourself.", he gave his advice. Ali knew that he was right. "So what _did you_ notice?", she asked.

"They are kinda avoiding each other. If not necessary they don't talk much or spend time together. I dunno. Do you have any idea what this is about?", Gibbs explained.

"No idea. But you know what? I'll call Abby and then call you back, okay?", Ali offered. "Sounds like a plan. So, talk to you later. Bye Ali.", Gibbs said. She said "bye" and hang up.

Then Ali pressed the 5, the speed dial number for Abby. After just one ring, Abby picked up: "Hellooo, this is Abby Sciuto speaking." Ali grinned and greeted: "Hi Abby. It's Ali."

"Ali!", Abby cried out totally excited. Ali kinda had that effect on her. "I read your email, Abby and I just talked to Gibbs, who sent me one, too. _What_ is going on?", Ali wanted to know. Abby sighted.

"I dunno. I'm really worried. They're avoiding each other. It's so weird. And Ziva is acting all strange plus she's very quiet. But she didn't want to talk to me about it when we had breakfast today. Tony is walking around with that totally serious expression on his face. I don't know what's going on but I'm so worried. Do you know what's going on?", Abby summarized.

"I have no idea. But Tony wants to talk to me about something regarding Ziva. We're gonna grab dinner tonight. So I hope he tells me more.", Ali explained.

"Sounds crazy but good luck. So send me a text, okay?", Abby ordered. "Sure. Will do. Bye, Abby.", Ali said. "Bye.", Abby replied. Ali hung up and stared at her cell phone. What the hell was going on?

She was really serious and worried. But she didn't know what to do. Ali picked up her cell and called Gibbs again. "Ali. Did you talk to Abby?", Gibbs greeted, obviously recognizing the caller ID.

Ali was quiet. She didn't say a word. Gibbs seemed to notice that there was something wrong with her. "Ali? What's wrong?", he questioned. Ali couldn't take it anymore. She started to cry.

"Ali! Okay, hold on. I'll be there in five.", Gibbs announced. Ali hung up and curled up on the couch, crying even harder. What was going on? She couldn't stop crying. What if Tony and Ziva were going to _break up_? Would she never see Tony again then?

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading and I'd be soooo happy if you'd leave me a review, telling me what you think of the story idea so far :)  
LOVE YOU!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First of all I wanna thank everyone who took the time to review the first chapter! :) There were some alerts that made me really happy as well :)  
So, here's chapter 2. It's a little shorter than the first one but I hope you don't mind ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

Eventually Ali heard someone at the door. That was probably Gibbs and he had a key. So Ali stayed curled up on the couch. Gibbs entered the room a couple seconds later and looked at Ali shocked.

"Ali.", he whispered and sat down next to her. It broke his heart to see her like this. "Shh. It's alright.", he promised. Ali stopped crying eventually and looked up at Gibbs. She sat up straighter.

"What's going on? What's wrong with you?", Gibbs questioned. Ali faced him. "I can't stop blaming myself. I.. Gibbs, what if they break up?", Ali asked with a really weak voice.

"We _will not_ let that happen, Ali. I don't know what's going on but I promise we'll find out and fix this.", Gibbs assured her. She nodded and was a lot calmer now.

"I talked to Abby. She noticed that they are avoiding each other, too. But she also told me that Ziva is acting all strange and that she's been very quiet lately, which is _very _unlike Ziva. She didn't even want to talk to Abby about it today when they had breakfast. Plus according to Abby Tony is walking around with a very serious – maybe even hurt – expression on his face. Well he asked me if he could talk to me today. We are gonna grab dinner later.", Ali summarized.

"Then it is something about Ziva. Something is wrong with her.", Gibbs assumed. "Ya think?", Ali shot back. "If Tony wants to talk to you..Yes!", Gibbs explained.

"Something's wrong with Ziva? No! That _can not_ be happening.", Ali said almost crying again. "Ali, maybe it's just a small problem.", Gibbs tried to calm her down. Ali thought about it.

What he said made sense. Ziva used to have struggles with a lot of small things. She didn't trust people easily and she was afraid of relationships. But she'd finally learned to trust, to love and to be believe – thanks to Tony.

All those issues were caused by The Somalia-Thing, as Ali used to call it. What if something happened that made the memories come back? Or even worse: What if the _nightmares_ had come back? A

li faced Gibbs: "I think I might know what's going on." Gibbs stared at her. "Really?", he questioned. Ali nodded. "But I can't tell you before I now for sure. Sorry.", she explained.

He smiled. "No worries, Ali. That's fine. But let me know how things work out.", he replied. "I will.", Ali promised. Then Gibbs stood up and walked over to the door. "Gotta go back to work.", he said grinning.

"Tell Tony and Ziva that they _don't _have tomorrow off. No matter what!", he added. Ali laughed: "I will!" When Gibbs walked out Ali cried after him: "Gibbs? Thanks for coming over."

He turned and smiled. "Any time, Ali.", he said, then walked away. Ali looked at the clock. It was almost 1pm. Gosh, had that really taken her _this_ long?

Actually she was supposed to meet Andrew at 3pm but she didn't want to spend that much time alone. She decided to send Andrew a text. _"Andrew, can I come over – like right now? xoxo Ali." _

The response came immediately. _"Sure. Can't wait to see ya. xxx"_ Ali smiled. She went to her room and picked out her denim skirt and emerald green top.

From her make-up table she picked up the long stylish feather necklace and clipped her feather extensions in her hair. Thank God, she'd done her make-up earlier.

She grabbed her bag and slipped on her cowboy boots. Then she walked over to the door and slid on the ring Andrew had given to her. It was a silver one with a huge black flower that had some golden highlights.

It fit almost every outfit. Ali put her cell phone into her big-bag and grabbed the car keys. Then she went out of the apartment and took the car to Andrew's place.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please let me know what you thought in the reviews (I also accept anonymous reviews :D)!  
Next chapter will be up as soon as possible :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for the kind reviews :) Pleaseee keep them coming!  
Also this chapter is a little sad and dramatic but HEY, it's not depressing or anything :D  
Enjoy reading! :)**

* * *

Ali knocked on the door of Andrew's house. It didn't take him long to open it. They smiled at each other and Ali leaned in to kiss him hello. They walked in and sat down on the couch.

"Did you have lunch yet?", Andrew asked. Ali shook her head. "Me neither. My parents aren't home so I was too lazy to cook. Wanna order some take-out?", he offered.

"Sure. How does Sushi sound?", Ali suggested. Andrew grinned and called the Japanese take-out place. 10 minutes later there was a huge plate of Sushi in front of them on the kitchen bar.

Ali loved to sit on those tall chairs. Andrew picked a California Roll and fed Ali. She laughed and gave one to him, too. When they were done eating they walked over to the couch again.

On their way, Ali suddenly stopped. Andrew turned and looked at her worried. "What's wrong, sweetheart?", he asked concerned. Tears were starting to form in Ali's eyes and her legs were shaking.

Andrew noticed, stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, catching her from falling. She buried her face on his shoulder and let the tears fall. She felt so save in his arms.

He smoothed her hair with his hand, running his fingers through her hair. The other hand was still on her back. He placed a soft kiss on her hair and let her cry.

"Shh. Ali, sweetheart. Everything's alright. I'm here. You're safe.", he whispered in her hair. Eventually she stopped crying. She pulled away a little but as she was still shaking, Andrew left his arms wrapped around her waist.

Ali moved so she could face her boyfriend and covered his arms with her hands. He didn't say a word. He knew that she would talk when she was ready.

And so she did: "I just found out that something's wrong with Tony and Ziva. Everyone told me that they are avoiding each other and acting all strange. I can't forgive myself that I didn't notice."

Andrew kissed her softly on the forehead. "It's not your fault. Ali, don't blame yourself.", he whispered. Ali nodded. "I know. But it still bothers me.", she explained.

"What is wrong with them?", Andrew wanted to know. Ali knew that he was seriously concerned and that he honestly cared. It made her feel even more loved by him.

"I have no idea.", she breathed. Andrew hugged her and whispered in her ear: "It's gonna turn out fine. I promise." Ali pulled away and smiled. "I hope. I'm gonna meet Tony for dinner tonight. He kinda begged me to talk.", she explained.

Andrew smiled back. "Sounds great.", he said, then kissed her softly. "But ya know what? Now we're gonna get you think about something else.", he suggested. Ali nodded.

"Deal. Ya know what? I'd love to look through our books.", she replied. Her boyfriend grinned and kissed her again. Then they walked over to the couch and Andrew got their books out of the cupboard.

They'd started doing this one week after they'd started dating. Every time they met they took a picture and put it into the book. Then they wrote down a couple thoughts about that day.

After their 1-month-anniversary they'd started a new book. Ali loved to read what they'd written down and to take a look at the photos. Andrew wrapped one arm around Ali, pulling her close to him.

He opened the book to the first page. There was just a heart. It said "Alison David & Andrew Hastings forever" on it. They'd written that down for the day they'd started dating because they didn't have a picture of that day.

Ali placed her hand on her boyfriend's lap and he smiled at her. Together they looked through the two books, laughing every then and now and discussing the scenarios.

When they were done, Andrew placed the books on the table in front of them and faced Ali. "I love you.", he told her. He said it every day but it still made Ali feel as happy as on the first day.

She smiled and leaned in to kiss him on the lips. Andrew wrapped both his arms around her waist, pulling her on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck immediately and kissed him deeper.

Soon his tongue demanded access and she opened her mouth, allowing it. In the first few weeks Ali had had a problem with being too close. And Andrew respected that.

They were still taking things slow and were both absolutely comfortable with it. Andrew slowly brought his hand under Ali's shirt, touching her bare back softly. Suddenly Ali pulled away.

She broke the kiss and looked away. Was her secret blown? Did he _notice_? Andrew reached for Ali's hand but she stopped him. "Ali.", he whispered. "I'm sorry. I..", he apologized.

She looked at him with sad eyes. "Did you...?", she started. He nodded. "What are those?", he asked softly. Ali swallowed hard. She did trust Andrew. And he knew about Israel.

But she'd never told him about her scars. It was hard to talk about it and she didn't want Andrew to carry all those worries. "They're scars.", she said slowly, very insecure.

It was a side of her only a few people knew. Andrew looked at her really concerned. "From Israel?", he asked. She nodded: "Yes."

Ali sighted and then opened up: "One is from a knife I was cut with. The second one is from when I was burned – a little. And the third one is from a bullet from when I was shot. There are three of them. It doesn't mean anything but for me it's like a reminder who did this to me. Three weapons, three scars, three letters. E.L.I."

Andrew was impressed how strong she was but he was also very concerned. He took her hand in his and squeezed it lightly. "I love you. And I'm so sorry that I can't do anything.", he whispered.

Ali looked him straight into the eyes. "You're doing so much. You're always there for me and you make me feel safe. I love you so much.", she told him. He smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Can I see them?", he asked carefully, not wanting to hurt her. Her eyes were wide and she seemed confused. "You really want to? I mean they're ugly and horrible. You don't have to..", she replied.

Andrew looked deep into her eyes. "You're beautiful and I love you just the way you are. And yes, I really want to.", he assured her. She smiled a little. Then she lay down on the couch and rolled over so he could look at her back.

Andrew sat down next to her and lifted her top carefully. When he saw the three scars he swallowed hard. It broke his heart that Ali did have to go through so much pain.

He leaned a little closer and softly traced the scars with his finger. Ali shivered a little. Some memories came back and a small tear escaped her eye. But maybe it wasn't because of the bad memories.

Maybe it was because Andrew made her feel so loved. Suddenly Ali felt Andrew's soft lips on her back. He kissed every scar, then murmured: "You're amazingly beautiful. I love you."

When he pulled her top back down she turned around, now laying on her back, facing him. "I love you, too. Please, promise me one thing. Never ever leave me.", she whispered.

He replied: "I promise." Ali grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down on top of her. Their lips met, Andrew ran his fingers through her hair and she pulled him even closer, deepening the kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading, I/we really appreciate it :) It would be awesome if you could leave a review :) Suggestions are also VERY welcome :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: First of all I wanna thank you all for the kind reviews and all those alerts :) That made me reaaaaaaally happy :)  
Sooo, this chapter is a little short and for that I apologize but I promise that it'll make sense once you see the next chapter ;) ENJOY!**

* * *

When Tony arrived at 6:30, Ali was a lot calmer. Andrew and her had talked the whole time, about every kind of stuff. Also about Tony and Ziva.

So when they opened the door, Ali greeted grinning: "Hey Tony!". She walked back to the couch and grabbed her bag, then headed for the door again. Taking a step towards Andrew, she smiled at him.

Andrew wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear: "I love you." "I love you, too.", he told her. "Thanks for, ya know, today.", Ali thanked him.

He moved his face closer to hers. "Anytime, Ali, anytime.", he murmured. She smiled and pulled his face closer, closing the gap between them in a soft kiss. Ali eventually pulled away, said "bye" and followed Tony to the car.

* * *

"Did you take the bus? Because, well, in case you didn't notice, I took your car.", Ali babbled in their way. Tony laughed. This was so Ali-like. "Yeah, well, I noticed. Ziva dropped me off here.", he replied.

She gave him a look and repeated: "Ziva?" When he nodded, Ali shot the next question: "So she knows about our meeting?" "Of course she knows. Well, not everything though. I told her we were having a d&d-dinner to, ya know, get closer and stuff.", he tried to explain.

Ali rolled her eyes. "d&d-dinner?", she questioned. "Yeah, well.. daddy&daughter-dinner. I know, I know, you refuse to call me that but at least she bought it.", he defended himself.

_True_, Ali thought. They reached the car and Tony held his hand up, ready to catch the keys. Ali grinned, unlocked the car and opened the door. Then she threw her bag on the back seat of the cabriolet and sat down on the driver's seat.

She gave Tony a confident smile and he rolled his eyes defeated, sitting down on the other front seat. "Actually I wanted to survive.", Tony announced as Ali started the engine.

She put on her sunglasses and threw her hair over her shoulder, knowing exactly that she looked stunning. "Yeah. That's why I'm driving.", she cried out and stepped onto the gas pedal.

While driving to the Italian place in town, Tony started questioning: "So, what did you mean by 'thanks for today'? Did you guys.." Ali laughed.

"No! Gosh, Tony. No way. We were just talking, yeah well and kissing. But believe it or not we're still taking things slow.", she replied. "That's great. I'm happy for you.", he announced.

"Thank you.", Ali said quietly. Then she turned the volume of the radio up. She didn't want Tony to ask more questions. For now it was just better to listen to the music.

She sang along with Jennifer Lopez during "On the floor" and tried not to think about what Tony was about to talk to her about.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! :) I'd love to hear your thoughts and suggestions ;) (the story is not done yet sooo I'm definitely open for your ideas :D) Love y'all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So, this is a rather longish chapter ;) Thanks again for the reviews, alerts and favorites :) It makes me veryyy happy!  
In this chapter Ziva's problem is discussed and yesss, it's probably overused but I hope it's still ok ;) I think Ali might make out the difference :D Anyways, enjoy reading!**

* * *

When they reached the restaurant Ali grabbed her bag and followed Tony in. "Good evening, sir. Party of two?", the guy inside greeted. Tony nodded.

"Follow me please.", he said and Tony and Ali did. They sat down and ordered two pepperoni pizzas plus one Ginger Ale for Tony and one Cream Soda for Ali.

When the waiter left to get them their food and drinks Ali laughed. "Bet he thinks I'm your girlfriend.", she laughed. Tony looked at her amused and replied: "Yeah right."

But he had to laugh, too. After just ten minutes their food was delivered and so were their drinks. Ali waited for Tony to start talking but he didn't.

So, she decided to get him talk: "Tony? Wasn't there something you wanted to talk to me about?" He looked up and nodded slyly. "Yes. It's just kinda complicated.", he admitted. "Gosh. Just tell me. It can't be that bad.", Ali ordered.

Tony finally started talking, he simply had to spit it out: "Okay. So it's about Ziva. A few days ago I wrapped my arms around her in bed. I dunno, it's normal. I mean she's my girlfriend and she was always okay with it. You know I would never go any further because I truly care for her and I know she's afraid of it. And I respect that. I mean we're totally comfortable. Well we were. But that night she kinda freaked out. She screamed at me and told me that I should never touch her again. I don't know what I did wrong. But since then she started to act all strange. She's avoiding me, doesn't talk much and I dunno. Ali, I'm really, really worried about her."

Ali's fork and knife fell to the table and she just stared at him, trying to fight back the tears. _No!_ This could not be happening. She wanted to say something but her mouth was totally dry.

She couldn't say a word. "E-excuse me.", she stuttered, got up and headed for the bathroom. Luckily there was nobody else so Ali stood in front of the mirror.

She washed her hands with ice-cold water and stared at her reflection. "Calm down. Breathe.", she told herself. _Why?_ Why the hell was this happening?

She felt so sorry for Ziva. Well and for Tony of course. He was blaming himself for something that was absolutely not his fault. Ali breathed in and out a couple times.

When she was calmer she went back to the table. Tony gave her a worried look. "Sorry. I just needed to use the bathroom.", Ali lied. She sighted.

"Okay, listen, Tony. The thing about Ziva is not your fault. Trust me. It's not about you. It's complicated but I'll try to make you understand.", she started to explain.

"You..How do you know what this is about?", Tony asked confused. "It's obvious. Once you know the signs.", Ali said. He leaned forward. "Which signs? You're talking in circles.", he questioned sounding very serious.

Ali sighted again, then started to talk: "You know about Somalia, right?" Tony nodded. Of course he did. He'd been there, too, to safe Ziva. She'd told him some stuff about it and he was one of the six people who knew about the scars.

"Well, you certainly don't know everything. She was probably not ready to talk about it, yet.", Ali continued. "What is it? Ali, please, just tell me what's wrong with Ziva.", he begged.

Ali nodded, then told him the whole story: "Somalia was a really bad experience for her. Even though she won't admit it, it was probably the worst she's ever been through. I'm the only person who knows the truth, the whole story. She told me everything. And I..I sometimes wish she hadn't. It's hard to imagine how much pain she's been through. She wasn't really believing she'd survive. The only thing that kept her alive was thinking about coming home – to you. But she'd never admit that. She's too afraid of talking about Somalia. Well, after all those horrible things she was saved by you. Gosh, I'm so glad you did. But that wasn't it. Ziva used to have terrible nightmares afterwards. She woke up in the middle of the night, screaming. With the nightmares came the panic attacks. Problems with being close to people, people touching her, being in the dark and even with sitting on a chair. It took her long to find trust again but it took her longer to get away from the nightmares."

Ali stopped, breathing heavily. Tony reached for her hand on the table. He looked at her in total shock. He certainly hadn't seen that one coming. "Ali..", he started but she gave him a look that clearly told him to stop.

She continued to talk: "Look. I'm not done, yet. When you told me that she freaked out because you touched her, suddenly I knew exactly what's wrong with Ziva. I had a little talk with Abby and Gibbs today who were both really worried about you and Ziva."

Tony cut her off: "Did Gibbs visit you when he was gone today?" Ali nodded, then continued: "Yes. I kinda had a break down. I was worried about the two of you. Well, Andrew and I talked about it, too. But yeah well, when you just told me I was kinda shocked. Tony, this is really important, so please listen to me, okay?"

Tony nodded and Ali went on: "The stuff you told me, those are crystal clear signs. The nightmares are back. She's probably embarrassed and afraid so she doesn't talk about it. But as I told you: with the nightmares come the panic attacks. That's why she freaked out when you touched her. Plus it was dark. Ziva's avoiding you because she doesn't know how to deal with it. But it's not only you. She's avoiding everyone. Including me. I know it's hard for her and it's even harder for her to talk about it. But the only chance we have is to get her talk. If you're okay with it, I'd try to talk to her tomorrow morning. We'd need some time alone in the apartment. If we're lucky, she'll be able to get away from it. After wards everything will be okay again. So what do you say?"

Ali looked at Tony, waiting for his answer. It took him a couple seconds to be able to speak again. "Gosh, that's so.. oh my, I feel so sorry for her. But of course I'd be okay with that. I could like go to visit McGee tomorrow morning at seven or stuff.", he said.

But Ali shook her head. "She'll wake up at four or five because of the nightmares. If I want to get her talk I'll have to talk to her asap.", she explained. Tony nodded, then reached for his iPhone.

"I'll ask McGee if I can like stay at his place tonight.", he said. Ali giggled but didn't say a word. She waited for Tony to hang up. When he did she shot him a questioning look.

"Abby's staying over at his place. But as this is regarding Ziva they're ready for a poker night or something.", he explained. Ali tried hard not to burst out laughing. _This is serious stuff_, she reminded herself.

"Okay. Thanks, Tony.", she instead managed to say. "No problem. So, well thank you for telling me the truth.", he thanked. Ali just smiled. Then she checked the time on her BlackBerry.

10pm. If she wanted to talk to Ziva early in the morning she had to get going. "I should probably head home now. Do you want me to drop you off at Tim's?", she offered.

Tony laughed. "Yeah, sure. A 16-year-old drops me off at my co-worker's place.", he laughed. Ali grabbed her bag, got up and headed for the door. "Any problem with that, Mister DiNozzo?", she asked over her shoulder.

Tony shook his head, laughing and hurried after her. They got in the car and Ali started the engine, heading for McGee's place. When they arrived Ali jumped out of the car and knocked on the door.

McGee opened it and when he said "Hello Ali" Abby came out of the living room. She ran towards Ali and hugged her. "Aliiii!", she exclaimed. "Abby. Can't breathe.", Ali announced.

The forensic scientist let go of her and grinned. "What are ya doing here?", she asked. Ali replied: "Dropping off Tony. I kidnapped his car." Abby laughed. "Good work, Ali.", she said, giving Ali a high-five.

Tony arrived at the door and greeted McGee and Abby. Ali took a step backwards. "Well, sorry, I gotta go. It was great seeing you guys.", she explained. They said their good-byes and Ali headed back to the car.

When she got home Ziva wasn't in the living room. Ali went to the master bedroom and found Ziva sleeping in the bed. She smiled sadly. "Oh Ziva..", she whispered.

Then she changed for bed, got her pillow and stuff and lay down on the floor next to Ziva's bed. "Good night, Ziva.", she murmured before falling asleep.

* * *

**A/N: aww poor Ziva :(  
In the next chapter Ali will talk to Ziva. I know some of you wanted Abby to be the one to talk to Ziva but since this is a Alison story it's gonna be her ;) Hope you don't mind!  
As always I'd love to hear your thoughts and suggestions :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: HAPPY 4TH OF JULY!  
And I wanna say Hi and Thank You to Laura! Love you  
Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

"No! Please, I don't know anything. No!", Ziva suddenly screamed. Ali woke up, shocked. She checked her alarm clock: 4:30am. _Time to get Ziva out of bed,_ Ali thought.

She stood up and walked over, standing in front of Ziva. "No! Please, just leave me alone. No, don't hurt them. Please, I don't know anything!", her aunt screamed again.

Ali carefully touched her arm and started shaking her. "Ziva. Ziva! Wake up!", she shouted. Ziva shot up and looked around with wide eyes. When she saw Ali, she looked down.

"Ali.", she whispered. "It's okay. You're safe. Just get up. It's time for breakfast.", Ali replied.

Ali and Ziva were sitting at the kitchen table. "When did you find out?", Ziva asked. "Yesterday.", Ali replied. "And how did you..?", came the next question.

"Everyone was worried about you. Abby talked to me and Gibbs did. And Tony talked to me when we had dinner yesterday. I just put the pieces together.", Ali explained, then added: "Why didn't you tell me?"

Ziva looked down, trying to avoid her niece's eyes. "I thought it was just one more time. Nothing to worry about. I thought I could handle it. But then it didn't stop. And I felt so bad after yelling at Tony. I was so embarrassed.", she blurted out.

Ali didn't say a word. Her aunt was not finished, yet. "I'm so sorry. I should have told you right away.", Ziva apologized. Her niece smiled. "It's okay. Do you want to talk about it now?", she offered.

Ziva nodded. She was so glad that Ali was always there for her. Ali sat up straighter and gave her a reassuring smile. "Take your time. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere.", she promised.

Ziva breathed in and decided that it would be best to tell her everything at once. So she did: "It started all over again one week ago. I woke up in the middle of the night, totally afraid.

Somalia was suddenly back. I don't know why this happened but it did. So, well you know what I see. With the nightmares the panic attacks came back.

And my scars hurt worse than ever. Then five days ago I was laying in bed next to Tony. Something we always do. But I knew that it was different now.

It was dark and I was very close to the panic attack, so I tried to keep the distance. Tony wrapped his arm around me and I freaked out. I yelled at him, telling him to never touch me again.

It broke my heart to see the hurt expression on his face but I couldn't do anything. I panicked. Well, after that night I tried to avoid everyone. I got really introverted and slept on the couch.

I was so embarrassed but I didn't know what to do." Ali stared at her. _She. Should. Have. Noticed.!_ Her aunt seemed like she wanted to say something else.

But instead Ali noticed that her eyes were flickering, then a little tear escaped her eye. This was it. It was done. Ali sighted relieved, jumped up and hugged Ziva who stood up, too.

Ziva cried and so did Ali. They just stood there for a couple minutes, holding each other close, crying in relieve. "Thank you, Ali. Thanks for waking me up, thanks for getting me talk, thanks for listening, thanks for being here. Just _thank you_!", Ziva whispered.

"Any time, Ziva. I love you and I'm so glad that you're okay.", Ali sobbed. "I love you, too.", Ziva murmured. Eventually they stopped crying and smiled at each other.

* * *

**A/N: Again thanks for the reviews, keep them coming! :) and enjoy your 4th of July! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here's the next chapter for you! :)  
I wanna thank _Miss Suave_ and _Tiva all the way baby _for their great reviews. You make me reaaaally happy ;)**

* * *

"So, I should probably tell Tony the whole story, huh?", Ziva said when she was sitting next to Ali on the couch half an hour later. "If you're ready, yes. If not, then don't. He'll understand. But you have to talk to him either way. He was so worried about you. You know that he truly cares for you, right?", Ali replied.

Ziva nodded, smiling. "Hey, what about you and Andrew? Everything alright?", she then asked. "Yes. We're absolutely fine.", Ali replied happily. "That's great. Did you talk to him, yet?", Ziva questioned.

She had told Ali to tell Andrew about her scars soon. "He discovered them yesterday. We were kissing. And I mean _just kissing_. Well, he just put his hand under my top on my back. So..", Ali answered, trailing off.

Ziva looked at her. "How did you react?", she wanted to know. "I was shocked at first, so I pulled away. But he was totally concerned and made me feel so loved and save. Well, I opened up to him. I just told him the truth and then he kissed every scar and told me how beautiful I am to him. And he told me how much he loves me. I was so happy.", Ali explained.

Ziva grinned: "And you still are!" Ali laughed and nodded. "I'm very happy for you. You know that, right?", Ziva said. Her niece nodded again. "You know what? You should call Tony and meet him.", Ali suggested.

"Yeah, you're right. What are you gonna do the whole day?", Ziva replied. "Well, I thought about calling Ashley. We could like go to the mall or stuff.", Ali suggested.

"Okay, sure. Call her. And you can take Tony's car.", her aunt offered. Ali grinned: "Actually I kidnapped it yesterday." Ziva burst out laughing, then reached for the phone and dialed Tony's cell number.

Ali went to her room and got her cell out of her bag. She dialed number 1 which was the speed dial for her best friend. "Ali? Is that you?", Ash greeted as she picked up. "Yes. Hey Ash!", Ali replied.

"What's up?", her BFF asked. "I was wondering if you were free today and would like to come to the mall with me.", Ali explained. "Oh yes! Totally! Shopping with my bestie. Could you pick me up in lets say 20 minutes?", Ash answered.

"Sure. So, see you then. Bye Ash.", Ali said. After Ash had said "bye", too, Ali hung up. She did her make-up quickly after washing her hair as fast as possible.

Then she got out her pink dress, put on a long necklace with a big heart as a charm and braid her hair over her left shoulder. Ali grabbed her purse and slipped on her black high-heels.

She walked over to the living room again. Ziva was still on the phone. "Tony?", Ali mouthed but she shook her head. "Gibbs.", she mouthed back. Ali nodded and sat down on the couch.

She played with Andrew's ring on her finger and waited for her aunt to hang up. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Ziva signaled Ali to open up. She got up and walked over.

There was Tony standing in front of it. "Forgot my keys.", he explained. Then he smiled at Ali. "Thanks for fixing it.", he thanked. She smiled back and nodded. Then she sat back down on the couch.

Tony followed her soon after and gave Ziva a warm smile as he entered the room. Ziva locked her eyes on his. "Gibbs, I gotta go. Talk to you later. Bye.", she said, never taking her eyes off Tony.

She hung up and let the phone fall to the ground. "I'm so glad to see you, Ziva.", Tony whispered. She didn't move. She just stared at him. Then suddenly she cried out: "I love you so, so much, Tony!".

She ran towards him, hugging him close. He wrapped his arms around her waist and took in her scent. He'd missed her so much. Ziva pulled away a little but only to crush her lips on his.

A soft moan escaped his lips as he pulled her even closer, deepening the kiss. Ali smiled at them happily. _Finally_, she thought. Well, she hadn't really seen that reaction coming but she'd hoped something like this would happen.

After watching them for a couple moments she checked the time on her BlackBerry. It was time to pick up Ashley. "Ah, guys. I don't wanna interrupt or something but I gotta go now.", Ali announced.

Ziva and Tony broke the kiss and moved away from each other. "Sure Ali. Have fun.", Ziva said, grinning and hugging her niece. "Enjoy yourselves.", Tony added.

"We will. And Tony? I kidnapped your car. Just so you know.", Ali announced. She grabbed her purse, put her BlackBerry in and grabbed the car keys. Then she headed for the door.

As she walked out, Tony and Ziva waved. Tony had his right arm wrapped around Ziva's waist and Ziva was leaning against him, covering his hand with hers. Ali grinned. Yeah, that was her work. But well. She was Alison David after all and she was _fabulous_.

* * *

**A/N: Again thanks for reading and I'd love to hear your thoughts and/or suggestions :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: First of all: Thank you for the reviews and please keep them coming, I love hearing your thoughts on the story and suggestions. :)  
This chapter is kinda short but I hope you don't mind ;) Next chapter will be longer! Enjoy reading :)**

* * *

Just five minutes later she was standing in front of Ashley's house, waiting for her to open the door. As her BFF did, Ali smiled at her. "Looking good.", she commented.

Ash grinned and announced: "Ah, I hate that you look better than me today." They both burst out laughing. Ash was wearing a light blue dress and black heels.

Her hair was pulled together in a bun and she was wearing a long peace-necklace. They looked almost like twins. They headed for the car. "Uh, sweet car, Ali.", Ash said.

"Yeah, well. I kidnapped it.", Ali announced. "Nice work!", Ash cried out and gave Ali a high-five. Then they threw their purses on the back seats and got into the car.

Putting on their huge sunglasses they knew exactly that they looked fabulous. Ali started the engine and they headed for the mall, the volume of the music high.

* * *

When they arrived they went to Starbucks first. "Gosh. I seriously need a coffee now.", Ali announced when their Lattes were delivered. "So what about Tony and Ziva?", Ash asked.

"Well it was kinda hard work. I talked to Abby and Gibbs yesterday. Then Gibbs came over because I had a break down. After wards I went to Andrew's before meeting Tony for dinner. I spent the night in Ziva's room on the floor and talked to her at 4:30am. Then Tony came home and they kissed and stuff. So yeah, everything's fine. Except I'm totally tired.", Ali summarized.

Her best friend laughed. "Gosh, Ali. You're such a busy bee.", she cried out before questioning: "What did you do at Andrew's?" Ali sighted, then started to talk: "First we had lunch together, then I told him about Tony and Ziva. We talked and stuff and after wards we, well, kissed and he suddenly discovered my scars."

Ash knew about the scars. She was Ali's best friend after all. She looked at her a little worried. "How did he.. I mean..", Ash stuttered. "Well, he slipped his hands under my shirt.", Ali explained, trying to sound and look serious even though she was close to bursting out laughing.

Ash gave her a look and Ali couldn't take it anymore. She burst out laughing. "Yeah, right, Ash.", she laughed. "So how did you react?", Ash questioned, trying to hold back the giggles.

"Well, of course I was shocked at first. I pulled away. But he was so worried about me and of course he had felt them. So, I just told him the truth.", Ali explained.

Ash's eyes widened as she asked: "Everything?" Ali shook her head slightly and her best friend understood. Then Ali continued: "He reacted very well though. You know, he was very concerned and all. And then he asked me if he could see them."

"Really? Wow..", Ash interrupted before Ali went on: "Yeah. I allowed it, so he lifted my shirt and well, looked at them. He traced the cars with his fingers and kissed all three."

"Oh my gosh! That's so cute!", Ash exclaimed. Ali smiled and nodded. "He told me that I am amazingly beautiful and how much he loves.", Ali summarized.

"Aww. Ali, you're such a lucky girl!", Ash said. "So, enough about me. What about you? How are things with Mike?", Ali changed the topic. Ash grinned. "Perfect.", she announced.

Ali laughed but was totally happy for her best friend. "Ash? I'm so glad to call you my best friend.", Ali announced. Ash smiled and replied: "Yeah. And I'm really, really happy that I have you." They both grinned, unaware of what was going to happen.

* * *

**A/N: BOOM! Sorry I had to write that last sentence ;) But I'm not gonna keep you at the edge of your seats for too long ;) The next chapter is already done and is just waiting to be uploaded ;) What do you think is gonna happen?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Excited? You better are! From now on the story takes a TWIST! I promise scenes that'll keep you at the edge of your seats. The story is definitely not over yet! It has basically just begun. I hope you stick with me and the story during this rollercoaster ride! :)**

* * *

When Ali got home in the evening she was carrying about a thousand bags. The shopping trip had been very successful. "I'm home!", Ali announced as she closed the door behind herself.

Nobody answered. "Tony?", Ali cried out. Nothing. "Ziva?", Ali tried. But still there was no respond. Ali got a little nervous. She reached for her knife on her belt and walked into the living room.

Clear. Next was the kitchen. Clear. She headed for the master bedroom. Still nothing. They weren't in her room either. Ali sat down on the bed and grabbed her cell phone.

She pressed number 2 and hoped that Ziva would pick up. She did. "_Ali? Is that you?_", Ziva screamed. "Yes. Ziva, where are you?", Ali asked worried.

"Ali, listen to me. Someone is following you. You need to come to NCIS. Now! Have Ashley or Andrew drive you. But hurry!", Ziva ordered. Ali swallowed hard.

"What are you talking about?", she asked. "Ali. Please, just do it. And take my spare gun. It's under my pillow.", Ziva said. Ali wanted to say something else but Ziva had hung up already.

Ali's whole body was shaking. What was going on? She walked over to the master bedroom and grabbed the gun under Ziva's pillow. Thank God she wasn't a normal 16-year-old.

In Israel she'd learned how to handle a gun when she was only ten. Ali put the knife back into the holster on her belt, took the gun in her right hand and pressed number 1 and 3 on her cell phone. Group call.

Ash and Andrew picked up almost immediately. Before they could say anything Ali started talking: "It's Ali. Listen guys. Ziva just called and told me that someone's after me.

I have no idea what's going on but she ordered that I should come to NCIS now! So she said I should have you drive me. Please, guys, can you come here together?"

Andrew spoke first: "God, Ali. Of course. Ashley, I'll pick you up in one minute. Ali, we'll be there in five." Ash agreed and they hung up. Ali cursed herself for wearing a dress.

She walked over to her room and quickly got a pair of jeans and a red flower print t-shirt plus her super-cute military-style jacket and her Converse out.

She put them into her bag, threw her purse in, too and turned around. She froze in her tracks. There was a shadow in front of the window, writing something on the window.

Ali didn't think about it twice, she was trained to handle a situation like this. She took her cell phone and took a picture. Then she slipped it into her bag quickly and lifted the gun, ready to shoot if necessary.

But the person ran away right after leaving the message. It said "Careful!". Ali didn't feel anything. She was totally shocked. Suddenly she heard a knock on the door.

"Ali! It's us. Andrew and Ash! Open up.", she heard her boyfriend's voice. She grabbed her bag but didn't let go of the gun. Ali hurried for the door and opened it.

"Gosh, I'm so glad to see you!", she cried and let herself fall into Andrew's arms. He held her close for a second, rubbing her back soothingly, then pulled away and closed the door for her.

"Lets go.", he ordered and Ali followed him to the car where Ash was waiting for them. Andrew sat down on the driver's seat and Ali sat down next to Ash on the back seats.

They didn't say a word until they reached the Navy Yard. At the front desk Ali slipped her gun in the second holster on her belt. "Alison David, Ashley Redford, Andrew Hastings. Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs wants to see us.", Ali announced.

The security-guy nodded and handed them their visitor tags. In the elevator they quickly tagged them on their jackets and Ali tagged it on her belt. _Thank God, that dress has a belt_, Ali thought.

When the elevator doors opened and the three of them stepped out, Gibbs stood up and walked towards them. "Thanks Ashley and Andrew for escorting her.", he said, then faced Ali: "I'm so glad you're here. We were very worried about you."

"Yeah. What the hell is going on?", Ali questioned. Ziva and Tony hugged her as if they'd thought she might be dead. "Someone is following you. The person followed you when you headed for the mall and..", Ziva tried to explain.

"God! I should have noticed! At the mall there was someone staring at us the entire time.", Ash suddenly remembered. "Guys! Calm down! I'm okay. Well..he was pretty close though.", Ali interrupted.

Gibbs stared at her. "What do you mean by that?", he questioned. "There was someone at my window. He left a message on it which said 'Careful'", Ali admitted.

"Okay. Enough! McGee check every security camera at the house!", Gibbs ordered. "Wait! What about Ashley's house and the mall?", Ali suggested. "Got that, McGee?", Gibbs shot at his Agent.

"On it boss!", McGee assured him and started working the computer. "No, wait.", Gibbs suddenly said. Everyone stared at him. "We're all gonna go to Abby's lab. Tony, Ziva, take two laptops. I want security down there with us. And off we go!", he ordered.

They all followed Gibbs down to Abby's lab. As they entered the room Abby hugged Ali. "Gosh, I was so worried about you.", she announced. Ali pulled away.

"I know. But, Abby, you gotta do me a favor. I managed to take a picture of the person with my cell phone. Do you think you could..?", Ali started but Abby cut her off: "Sure!" Ali grinned and put her cell phone in Abby's outstretched hand.

Abby immediately started working. McGee sat down next to her and checked the camera pictures. "Gibbs? Is there any chance I could get changed?", Ali asked.

Gibbs smiled at her. "Go ahead. But take Ashley with you.", he replied. Ali grabbed her bag and she and Ashley headed for the ladies bathroom.

Ash waited until the door was locked, then started talking: "Ali, what the hell is going on? I'm so worried about you." Ali smiled at her sadly.

"You know what? I'm worried, too. But trust me: they'll find out what's going on and handle it.", she promised while putting on her t-shirt. Ash nodded. She was a little calmer now.

Ali was done changing and put her dress, necklace and heels in her beg. Then she sighted and took off Andrew's ring as well and put it into the bag.

She knew that it was dangerous to wear a ring when handling a gun. "Lets go back.", she said, trying to sound as calm as possible. Ash followed her.

As they re-entered the lab everyone was staring at them worried. Ali looked at them confused. She tried to search their eyes for any hint but it was pure worry.

Eventually Ziva took a step towards her and wrapped an arm around her. "Ali, sweetie, sit down for a sec.", she said, sounding very serious. Ali did as she was told and faced them.

"We know who is following you.", Tony announced. "Really? Who is it?", Ali demanded. Nobody said a word. Ali got nervous. "Guys?", she tried, looking around. Ziva's voice was shaking as she replied: "Mossad. Mossad is following you."

* * *

**A/N: AHHHHH! I bet you didn't see that one coming, huh? ;) I know I'm evil :P Next chapter will be up as soon as possible! :) In the meantime try not to freak out over those news :P love y'all!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay. Things have been crazy around here and I didn't find time to type the chapter into the computer and upload it. I have the whole story written on my notepad and have to type 80 handwritten pages in..  
Buuuuut anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

Ali froze, her eyes widened and she jumped up. "No! No, you must me wrong! This can not be happening!", she yelled. She sounded angry but suddenly she started crying.

Her whole body was shaking. "No!", she whispered. Ali lost her balance but Tony and McGee were there and caught her from falling. She leaned against Tony and cried. He held her close but she simply couldn't stop.

She felt Ziva's hand softly rubbing her back. Ali didn't see Tony's and Ziva's worried expressions. She didn't see Abby grabbing McGee's hand for mental support. She didn't see Gibbs staring at Ali, a very worried expression on his face.

And she didn't see Ashley and Andrew covering their mouths with their hands in shock. Eventually Ali stopped crying and her body wasn't shaking anymore. She looked at Gibbs with wide eyes.

They were red from crying. "Will you protect me?", she asked, sounding very weak. Gibbs touched her shoulder gently. "Of course. Everyone is going to protect you. Nothing's gonna happen to you. We're gonna get them, you got me?", he promised.

Ali smiled a little and nodded. "So, who exactly is it? What do they want?", she asked. "We don't know, yet. But we identified one of them. We're not sure if there are more. But the other team is bringing him here.", Gibbs explained.

His cell phone rang. "Yeah, Gibbs.", he announced. He listened to to the person talking to him. "Okay. Got it. Thank you.", he said, then hung up. "He's in interrogation room two.

Ziva, Tony, Ali, you come with you. Ashley and Andrew, you stay with Abby and McGee. McGee get them coffee and something to eat.", Gibbs ordered. He seemed very tense. McGee nodded and walked out of the room.

Ali shot Abby, Ash and Andrew a smile, then followed Tony and Ziva. They entered the room where they could watch Gibbs interrogating the guy. Ali stood between Ziva and Tony.

"Listen, Ali. It will turn out fine. I promise.", Ziva whispered. Her niece smiled at her, then focused on the scenario again. Gibbs was just entering the room, sitting down in front of the guy.

* * *

[in interrogation]

Gibbs sat down and stared at the guy in front of him. It was his way of interrogating people. Waiting for them to get nervous and talk eventually. And so the guy did: "Listen, Agent Gibbs. I have no idea why I'm here, ok?"

Gibbs didn't say a word. Instead he reached for the remote control and let the picture Ali had taken appear on the screen. "What's that?", the guy demanded. "You tell me.", Gibbs shot back ice-cold.

"It's just a shadow.", the guy said, getting a little nervous. Gibbs pressed another button and the image got clear, showing the face of the guy sitting in front of him. Gibbs looked at the photo, then faced him again, waiting for an explanation.

The guy was really nervous now. "Okay, yeah, that's me. At the house of that girl a few hours ago.", he admitted. Now Gibbs stood up and leaned closer to him. "What were you doing there?", he demanded.

"I followed her.", the guy replied. Gibbs was now yelling at him: "I know! And I know that you're Mossad. Who ordered you to follow her? And what the hell is your mission?"

"Okay, okay.", the guy tried to defend himself. Gibbs stared at him, waiting for the answer. The guy sighted and then talked: "It won't help you to arrest me. There are four others."

Gibbs made a note. "Names?", he demanded. "I don't know them.", the guy said. The agent got angry. "Then answer my previous question!", he ordered. Finally the guy blurted out: "I have orders from the director of Mossad, Eli David, to kill that girl."

Gibbs' jaw dropped. He stared at him in disbelieve, then stormed out of the room and into the room next door.

* * *

**A/N: HA! Bet you didn't see that one coming! :D Next chapter will be up much sooner, PROMISE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: See? I didn't leave you hanging long this time :) I hope you like this chapter, enjoy reading.**

* * *

Alison's whole body began shaking again. "Orders from Eli David", "kill that girl" The words were echoing in her head and she tried hard not to loose her balance. Ziva tried to wrap her arms around Ali but she shook her off.

She sat down on the floor, staring at the wall, shaking. Gibbs entered the room and looked at Tony and Ziva. She was close to crying which was very unlike Ziva. Tony wrapped one arm around her, trying to comfort her.

He shot his boss a worried look. Gibbs knelt down next to Ali. Carefully he touched her arm. "Ali, please look at me.", he whispered. She turned around to face him. "Gibbs. I'm so scared.", she said with a shaking voice.

"I know.", he replied quietly. "What if..?", Ali started but Gibbs cut her off: "Don't you dare even think about it. I will not let that happen. You got me? I will not let them hurt you." Ali tried to smile a little and nodded.

"Can I stay in Abby's lab until you get them?", she asked. Gibbs smiled. "Of course. And Ashley and Andrew can stay, too. If you want to. Plus I'll make sure that there'll always be two agents around.", he promised.

Ali smiled happily. "Thank you, Gibbs.", she said. He offered his hand, she took it and stood up. Then she walked over to Tony and Ziva and hugged them. "I love you guys so much.", she announced.

"We love you, too, Ali, sweetie.", they said back and kissed her both on the hair. She pulled away and gave them a warm smile. Then the four of them headed back to Abby's lab.

As they entered the other four stared at them, expecting them to tell them about interrogation. "Okay, listen, we have a problem here.", Gibbs admitted. "Ashley, Andrew, do you think your parents are okay with you staying here for, well, until the case is solved?", he asked.

"What about school?", Andrew wanted to know. "I'll handle that. I'll call your parents and school later, ok?", Gibbs explained. The teens nodded. "McGee, Ziva, Tony and I are gonna be around always. Well two of us for sure, the other two have to work.", Gibbs continued.

Abby raised her hand. "Gibbs, Gibbs, what am I supposed to do?", she cried out. "You are gonna stay here the entire time. And Ducky will join us in a couple minutes.", the boss explained.

He'd called the doc in the elevator because he wanted him to talk to Ali. Ducky had promised to come around. "Boss, what's happening?", McGee shot the question that Ash, Andrew, Abby and he all wanted answered.

Gibbs sighted, then told them the truth: "Eli ordered five men – already got one of them – to find Ali and...kill her." He said the last part very quietly. Abby screamed in shock.

McGee covered his mouth with his hand. Ashley tried hard not to cry. Andrew breathed heavily. Ali looked at them. "Guys, I'm fine. And if we all stick together nothing will happen.", she tried to assure them.

Abby stepped towards her and hugged her. "Gosh, Ali. Never forget that I love you, ok?", she cried out. Ali nodded, smiling at her. "I love you, too, Abbs.", she replied. Next Ash hugged her.

"Ali, your my best friend. You're like a sister to me.", she whispered. Now Ali grinned. "I know. Same with me.", she announced. Then she turned to face Andrew. He was obviously really shocked.

She took a step towards him and kissed him on the lips. Andrew wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close, kissing her back. Ali pulled away and smiled at him. "I love you so much, Andrew.", she murmured.

He smiled back and replied: "Yeah, I know. But I love you more." Ali laughed a little, then sat down on the table where Abby usually inspected evidence. "So, Gibbs. Do you have a pillow or stuff for me? I mean for us?", she questioned grinning.

Gibbs laughed. "Well, I guess we'll find something for you.", he replied, still laughing. Abby went to the back of her lab and came back only a few seconds later, carrying a gray stuffed animal.

She handed it to Ali. "Meet Bert.", she announced. "It's a...farting hippo.", Tony explained. Ali tried hard to hold back the giggles. "That's, um, very sweet of you, Abby.", she thanked her. Abby smiled happily.

* * *

**A/N: Are you on the edge of your seats? Good! :) Next chapter will be a pretty intense talk between Ducky and Ali. I can't promise anything regarding the update date because I'm on vacation and I have to type in every chapter before I can upload it (it's all written on my notepad). Well, I hope you stick with me anyways ;) Love y'all! **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: OMG I'm sooooooo sorry for the delay! :O Sorry sorry sorry! Please forgive me! I was on vacation and I didn't have my laptop with me so I couldn't upload anything :( I couldn't even type in new chapters.. I'm sooo sorry!  
Well, anyways. Here's chapter 12 and I reaaally hope you're still sticking with me. Enjoy reading!**

* * *

"Hello everybody", Ducky greeted as he entered Abby's lab. Gibbs smiled at him, glad that he'd come. "Ducky. Would you and Ali like to talk back there?", he greeted back.

He was referring to the room behind the second glass door. Ducky nodded. "Wait. Talk to me? About what?", Ali questioned. Gibbs shot her a look that made things clear. He wanted her to follow Ducky. Now. No discussion.

Ali rolled her eyes and jumped off the table, following Ducky. After the second door had closed behind them and they were now standing in the third room of Abby's lab, Ali sat down on the table right in the middle of the room.

Ducky got a very high chair and sat down in front of her. "So, what's this about?", Ali asked. "Just talking.", Ducky tried but Ali cut him off: "Look whatever Gibbs told you, it's not true. I'm fine."

Ducky laughed a little and then got serious again. "No, you aren't. Jethro was really worried about you when he called me.", he explained. Ali rolled her eyes. She would kill Gibbs afterwards. She sighted. "You want me to talk? Okay, I will. But I warned you.", she gave in slightly.

Ducky nodded and Ali started to talk: "Okay, so yesterday I had like three break downs because Tony and Ziva had some struggles. Then I got up at 4:30am today to talk to Ziva about her nightmares. It worked and they're happy again. Blah blah. Fairytale. Well whatever. Afterwards I went to the mall with Ashley and we had lots of fun. When I got home like two hours ago nobody was there. I thought something had happened to Tony and Ziva. But then I called Ziva and she told me that someone is following me and Ash and Andrew should escort me to NCIS. So, I got her gun from under the pillow and called them. While waiting for them that guy was at my window, writing 'careful' on it. Andrew and Ash arrived and took me here. Then I was told that Mossad is following me. And as if that wasn't enough I found out a couple minutes later that there are still four men out there, trying to _kill_ me because my _grandpa_ told them to. So yeah, the last 48 hours were perfect and I totally enjoy my life." Ali sounded very sarcastic, trying to hide her true feelings and emotions.

Ducky shot her a worried look. He clearly didn't buy her "I'm fine"-story. He could see right through her. "Ali, dear, you need to calm down.", he said. "I am calm!", Ali yelled.

But as soon as she'd said it she felt tears fall again. "Alison, listen to me. You don't have to be afraid of showing your feelings. Actually it's better if you do because that makes it easier for us to help you.", Ducky said.

Ali nodded, obviously understanding it. "So, Ali. You wanna tell me more?", the doc offered. She sighted but started to talk again: "I'm scared. I mean who wouldn't be? There are four men out there, trying to _kill_ me. And I feel betrayed. This is my _grandpa_ we're talking about. Eli gave orders to kill me. And I'm worried that they'll get me. I feel so weak, Ducky. But I don't want the others to be worried. If they don't calm down it's gonna make things worse. I need them the way they usually are. That's why I have to be strong _for them_."

Ducky smiled at her. "I know, Ali. And trust me, they will calm down. Do you feel better?", he replied. Ali thought about it. Gosh, yes, she was so much calmer now. It truly helped to talk about it.

"Yes. I feel much better. Are you gonna stay?", she asked. Ducky nodded: "Of course, Ali dear." Ali smiled happily, then jumped off the table. "Lets go back.", she said.

Ducky laughed and followed her back to the others. Gibbs smiled at them as they re-entered the room. "So, we just discussed that Tony and Ziva are gonna watch you the entire night and McGee and I will do that tomorrow morning.", he explained.

Ali just nodded. She was really tired. "Go to sleep, Ali. Abby, Ashley and Andrew will be right next to you.", he said. Ali smiled: "Thank you, Gibbs. I really appreciate that. And you're right. I'm really tired."

She laughed a little and so did Gibbs. Abby handed her a long t-shirt and explained: "You can use that as your pajamas." Ali thanked her and got changed next doow.

When she got back Ducky, Gibbs and McGee were just leaving. "Good night, sleep well.", Gibbs said, smiling. Ali waved, then lay down on the pillow between Andrew and Ashley.

Her boyfriend wrapped his arm around her protectively and her best friend turned so she could face her in case anything happened. Ali sighted. Abby was already asleep with Bert under her head.

Gosh, that was so Abby-like. Using a farting stuffed animal as a pillow. Ali smiled a little. Andrew and Ashley were asleep, too. She looked around to see Tony and Ziva standing at the door, ready to shoot anyone who came too close – literally.

Carefully Ali got up so the others wouldn't wake up. She walked over to Ziva and Tony. "I can't sleep.", she whispered from behind them. She took a step forward and positioned herself in front of them.

"Ali. You need to sleep.", Tony said. "I know, I know. But I just can't.", she replied. "Well, maybe you'd be more comfortable if you took your knife and gun – that I can clearly see on your belt under your t-shirt – off.", Tony suggested sarcastically.

Ali rolled her eyes. "Two knives and a gun. But that's not the point.", she corrected a little annoyed. "Sweetie, I know it's hard but you need to get some sleep.", Ziva announced in a soft tone.

"You don't know how hard it is. There are four men out there, trying to kill me. I am scared, okay?!", Ali almost yelled now. Ziva and Tony exchanged a look that Ali couldn't quite place.

Then Ziva faced her niece and said: "I'm glad you finally admitted it." Ali breathed heavily. "Ali, you need to calm down. You're safe here. Look, Abby, Ashley and Andrew are sleeping next to you. Gibbs, Ducky and McGee are right next door. We are standing here and a bunch of agents plus hundreds of security people are in and outside the building, protecting you. Nothing is gonna happen to you, Ali. It's gonna be alright. I promise.", Tony tried to calm her down and Ziva added: "You need to get some rest."

Ali sighted. She knew that they were right but she was still unsure if she could sleep without nightmares haunting her. Eventually she gave in: "Fine, okay. I'll try to get some sleep. But can I at least keep the gun and the knives on my belt?"

Ziva and Tony laughed. "Sure. If it makes you feel better.", Tony laughed. Ali grinned and nodded. "Good night, you two.", she then said. "Night, Ali.", Tony replied and Ziva added: "Sleep well."

Ali turned around and lay back down on the floor next to Andrew and Ashley. She was still facing Ali and in his sleep Andrew wrapped his arm around Ali again. Ali smiled happily and fell asleep only a couple moments later.

* * *

**A/N: As always I love to hear your thoughts. Now that I'm back from vacation I can even promise that the next chapter will be up rather soon-ish ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: YAY, I didn't leave you hanging too long ;) Here's the next chapter and PLEASE read the author's note at the bottom!  
Enjoy reading!**

* * *

"Hey, Ali. Wake up.", Ali heard Ash's voice. "Sweetheart?", Andrew's voice asked and she felt his soft lips on her forehead. She opened her eyes and looked around.

Yep, she was still at NCIS. Abby, McGee, Gibbs, Ziva and Tony were smiling at her from the other side of the room. Ash and Andrew were sitting next to her on the floor and smiled, too.

"Morning, sleeping beauty.", Andrew said softly, making Ali smile slightly. "Why do you all look so happy? Did you catch them?", she asked, hoping to hear a "yes" as the answer.

But their smiles immediately faded. "No. Not yet. Well, we got two out of five now, but...", Gibbs explained. Ali tried to keep her smile up. "Well better than nothing.", she announced.

Was she trying to convince them that it was a success or herself? Who was she kidding? Of course she was trying to convince herself. Ali got up and looked at the table. She was stunned.

There was a huge coffee mug, a plate with toast and Peanut Butter and turkey, a bunch of Peanut Butter Cups and chocolate chip cookies and a bunch of flowers.

"Abby and I got you some breakfast.", Ashley explained. Ali turned around and faced her BFF who was standing right next to her all-time favorite forensics specialist.

"Thank you. That's amazingly sweet of you.", she whispered. Ash and Abby smiled. Ali looked back to the table. There was also a pepper spray. She pointed a finger to it and gave the others a questioning look.

"Jenny gave that to me a couple years ago when I was in trouble. She would have wanted you to have it.", Abby explained with a sad smile. Ali swallowed hard.

She had heard about Jenny's death too late so she hadn't been able to attend the funeral of her friend. "Thank you, that means a lot to me.", she murmured, trying to hold back the tears that were starting to form in her eyes.

She missed Jenny so much. It was horrible that she wasn't here anymore. It would've been perfect if her friend was still at NCIS. But she couldn't change the past. "Now eat your breakfast.", Gibbs ordered laughing.

Ali was glad that he'd changed the topic. "Yes, sir.", she laughed, knowing exactly how much he hated to be called "sir". She grabbed the coffee mug and took a sip. Vanilla Latte, her favorite.

"Anyone want a Peanut Butter Cup?", she offered laughing. The others laughed too and grabbed some cookies and Reese's. Suddenly Gibbs' phone rang. "Yeah, Gibbs?!", he announced, then listened to the caller.

"Okay. Thank you.", he said and hung up. He faced Ali. "Good news and bad news. What do you wanna hear first?", he asked. "Just shoot.", she replied. "Good news is they got one more so there are only two left. Bad news is those two are really dangerous.", Gibbs told her.

Ali swallowed hard but tried to keep smiling. She just nodded. Abby looked at her computer screen. "Gibbs? I just received and email with the information about that guy. There are photos attached.", she announced.

"What photos, Abbs?", the boss demanded. "According to the email he was carrying them with him. I'll just open the attachment.", she explained. As she did Ali's eyes widened. There were photos of her.

"Can you put them on the big screen?", Ali asked. Abby nodded in shock and started the slideshow. Ali just watched. She didn't say a word nor did she move. But Ashley, Andrew, Abby, McGee and Tony reacted.

They covered their mouths with their hands in pure shock. Ziva stood behind Ali but just like her niece she didn't show any reaction. Gibbs didn't either. There were a bunch of photos of Ali sleeping, at school, at home.

But then Ali got angry. Next were a couple pictures of her and Ashley. "That's ridiculous!", she cried out. And as the next few photos were shown she nearly freaked out. "They watched Andrew and me?! Gosh!", she cried out again.

Then suddenly the pictures changed – and everyone gasped!

* * *

**A/N: [important!] So, I don't wanna sound weird or anything and I'm not fishing for compliments or looking for attention. But I haven't had much feedback for this story so I'm kinda unsure about this. Could you please tell me what you think and be honest. You can send me private messages or leave a comment. Just please tell me whether I should continue this or not. I really wanna continue publishing this story because I really enjoy it. But if nobody is interested that wouldn't make much sense. Please help me out here. Thank you! Much love!**


	14. Chapter 14

** A/N: Sorry for the delay! School just started again and I'm crazy busy. Please forgive me!  
Enjoy the new chapter! It's gonna keep ya at the edge of your seats! ;)  
**

* * *

**Previously on "72 Hours"**

_Then suddenly the pictures changed – and everyone gasped!_

* * *

There were photos of Tony and Ziva talking, kissing, sleeping. "That's enough!", Ali screamed. Abby stopped the picture show and everyone stared at Ali. She turned to Ziva.

"Ziva, I'm not even in those pictures. What if they're following you, too?", she said. Her aunt nodded slyly. "No! No, that's ridiculous! This cannot be happening!", Abby yelled.

McGee looked at her worried. But Ziva talked about it: "I think Ali is right. I mean after seeing those photos we should at least consider that Mossad is after Ali _and _me." Gibbs nodded.

"I'll get a couple more agents down here. Ziva, you're no longer protecting. You're _getting_ protected now, too.", he announced. Tony stood between Ali and Ziva and wrapped his arms around his girls.

"Do you seriously need to do this to me?", he asked sarcastically. Ali smiled at him sadly and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you, dad.", she whispered. Tony stared at her, a small tear escaping his eye.

It was the first time Ali had called him dad. "I love you too, sweetie.", he said back. Then he faced Ziva and kissed her on the lips. "I love you so much.", he murmured. She smiled at him.

"I know, Tony. I love you, too.", she replied just as quiet. Suddenly Vance stepped in. "Leon.", Gibbs greeted, obviously not happy with his appearance. "Gibbs. He's here.", Vance announced.

"Leon, I told you not to call him!", Gibbs yelled. "And I told you that I have to!", Vance shot back. "Where is he?", Gibbs demanded through clenched teeth. "He'll be right down.", Vance announced.

Gibbs shot him a look full of hate but the director left. "Hello, Agent Gibbs.", they then heard a voice say. Ali shivered. She _knew_ that voice too well. This could not be happening. "Security.", Gibbs ordered.

A bunch of security guards stepped in from the room next door and stood behind Ali. Then Eli David entered the room. Two bodyguards were standing next to him and he came to a stop right in front of Gibbs.

Ashley was standing to Ali's right, Andrew to Ali's left. McGee stood next to Ash and Abby next to Andrew. Ziva and Tony quickly positioned themselves in front of Ali, trying to hide her and protect her from he director of Mossad.

Gibbs stood right in front of everyone. "Eli.", he simply said. "Oh, Ziva. Don't you want to say hello to your abba?!", Eli demanded, ignoring Gibbs. But she stared at him, totally disgusted.

"Well, that's not really nice of you, bath.", Eli shot again. Ziva didn't say a word. She felt the anger rise inside of her. Tony squeezed her hand lightly, giving her support.

He knew her so well, he just knew when she needed those small gestures. "Ziva, I thought you had better taste in men. You and that DiNozzo-guy? There are better ones out there.", Eli commented.

"Tony is perfect for me! But you don't know anything about that! You don't even know what real love is!", Ziva yelled. Eli stared at her but let go. "So, where is she?", he then demanded, obviously referring to Ali. "Not available for you.", Gibbs announced.

"She has to follow my orders.", Eli said. "No, she doesn't. Her legal guardians aka her parents are Anthony DiNozzo and Ziva David. They are the only ones in charge. And she's a citizen of the United States of American. You have no right.", Gibbs explained calmly.

Eli got angry but didn't say a word. "Why did you order five men to kill her?", Gibbs demanded. "She didn't follow my orders!", Eli yelled. "Eli David, you listen to me! Alison does not have to follow your orders. You are not in charge. Tony and Ziva are! You have no right to order anyone to kill her!", Gibbs shot back with a hateful expression on his face.

"Eli David, I arrest you for trying to kill Alison David, assign killers, hurting a child and I'm sure FBI will find a lot more reasons.", Gibbs announced. Eight security guards stepped forward, handcuffed Eli and the two bodyguards and left the room with them.

Ali swallowed hard and sighted in relief. She waited for Ziva to turn around, then hugged her close. Ziva pulled her even closer, not wanting to let her go. She felt tears forming in her eyes and allowed them to fall.

Ali did, too. They just stood there, holding each other close and crying in relief. Eli was gone. He couldn't hurt them anymore. Eventually they pulled away and smiled at each other happily.

"Sorry to ruin the moment but I just got an email saying that one of the last two is now arrested.", McGee announced. "So, only one is left.", Ashley said. Gibbs nodded slyly, then admitted: "We can't find him. We have no idea where he is."

Ali didn't think twice about it: "Gibbs, I have to go out there."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review and tell me what you think, expect from the next chapter, etc :) **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: So, here's the next chapter :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Abby stared at her and screamed: "Are you crazy?!" But Ali kept calm. "It's the only way to get him. He knows that NCIS is after him so he'll try to fulfill his mission before it's too late. If I go out there he'll find me in no time. Then you can arrest him.", she explained.

Gibbs nodded: "She's right." "Ali, are you sure about this?", Ash asked concerned. "Yes. Yes, I'm sure.", Ali announced. "Okay, I'll make sure you get a bunch of agents. You have a gun, right?", Gibbs asked and Ali nodded.

"So, you'll need a vest. I'll get you all that stuff. Be ready in 15 minutes.", Gibbs said. Everyone nodded and Gibbs left the room. "You are crazy, Ali.", Andrew laughed. But she was serious.

"I'm doing what I have to do.", she shot back. His eyes told her how hurt he was. "Never forget that I love you.", he whispered. Her expression got softer. "I would never forget that. I love you, too. But I have to do this.", she murmured.

She kissed him softly and gave him a warm smile. Then she hugged Ashley and kissed her on the cheek. They didn't need to talk. They knew exactly what the other one was thinking.

After Ali had hugged Abby, she left the room with McGee, Tony and Ziva. "We can watch them on the computer.", Abby offered and Ash and Andrew nodded relieved, sitting down next to her.

"Are you ready, Ali? He's coming.", Ali heard Gibbs' voice through her earpiece. "I am.", she whispered. She pretended to read a magazine in the park. It was TeenVogue but Ali couldn't focus.

Of course, she couldn't. The killer was only a few feet away. What was going to happen? Would she really be able to face him without getting herself killed in the progress.

She tried hard to keep calm and at least act like everything was going as planned. There was no way she could have the others worried about her. They needed to be focused.

She put the magazine to the side and started looking through her bag, just like she had planned. "Alison David!", she heard his voice. Slowly Ali looked up, her heart beating at least 10 times faster than normal.

There he was, standing right in front of her. The man stared at her. "That's me.", Ali said, trying hard to sound confident. He stared. Just stared. It was freaking her out. She stood up.

"Who are you?", she questioned eventually. The man didn't answer. Instead he pointed a gun at Ali. She froze. Now that was a nice way of making conversation. No small talk.

Just making sure it was her – how very nice of him – and then getting to the point. Maybe he didn't understand her? She tried it with Hebrew but he just smiled a really horrible smile.

Then he shot. Once. Twice. Again. Ali fell to the ground, everything was in slow motion. Her thoughts raced to Andrew, Ashley, Abby – all of them still at NCIS, Ducky, even Jimmy. She thought about Gibbs and McGee hiding in the bushes.

Gibbs, who was like a grandpa to her. The one she never really had because her's was a monster. Finally her thoughts raced to Ziva and Tony, her parents, the ones who truly loved her and would give their life for her. She just hoped they never would.

Images of her life in the United States flashed before her eyes, every single little situation. Her arriving at NCIS, Tony and Ziva getting together, just everything.

Ali felt a horrible pain go straight through her body. She closed her eyes in pain and felt her body hitting the ground.

* * *

**A/N: BOOM! Sorry about the cliffhanger but I just HAD to do it :D I know you're gonna hate me but I promise that the next chapter will be up soon! **

* * *

**Please, please, please leave a review because I have no idea what you're thinking about this. Maybe you hate this story?! I haven't gotten many reviews. Just two, three reviewers (much love xoxo) who comment on every chapter. I'm not asking you to comment every single chapter or anything and I am NOT fishing for compliments. I'd just really like to know what you think. Thank you!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thanks for all the kind reviews last time. They really make my day and I love reading what you think. Keep 'em coming! Enjoy reading this chapter! :)**

* * *

Ali knew he didn't kill her. She was wearing her vest and he'd just shot her in the chest, aka in the vest. It just hurt like hell. Ali heard the agents coming closer. "NCIS!", Gibbs shouted.

"Federal Agents, drop your weapon!", McGee yelled. "Drop it!", Gibbs shouted again. The guy turned around. Ali wished she could see who he was looking at. The only thing she saw were his legs.

"Ziva David.", she heard him murmur. Her aunt didn't answer. Had she not heard it? "Sorry, but you are part of my mission, too.", he announced. Suddenly Ali knew exactly what he was talking about.

He was told to kill her _and Ziva_. She opened her eyes carefully. The guy had turned his back to Ali, pointing his gun at Ziva. Nobody moved. But Ali did. She reached for her gun on her belt and lifted it with shaking hands.

She saw the guy pulling the trigger and she knew that the bullet would hit Ziva right in the head. Ali didn't think about it twice. All she could think about was Ziva and saving her life. She pulled the trigger.

The bullet hit the guy right in the back of his head. He fell to the ground immediately. He never fired the bullet which he had aimed on Ziva. Ali stood up slowly, her body shaking like hell. Her ribs still hurt.

She ran towards her aunt and fell into her arms. Ziva wrapped her arms around Ali and pulled her close. Nobody said a word. This time Ali didn't cry but her whole body was shaking.

Eventually she felt Gibbs' hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, Ali. It's over.", he whispered. Ali nodded and pulled away from Ziva. "You saved my life.", Ziva murmured. Ali smiled a little.

"My pleasure. I-I didn't think about it. I just pulled the trigger.", she admitted. "Alison. Don't worry. You did the right thing.", Gibbs assured her. "Are you sure I won't get in trouble? I mean I killed him.", Ali whispered.

Gibbs smiled at her. "No worries, Ali. You did it to save someone else's life. And he shot you first after all. If anyone dares to even try to sue you I'm gonna have a little talk with them. You did the right thing.", he repeated.

Ali nodded again, then said: "Gibbs, can we go back now? I seriously need to take that vest off." She burst out laughing. Gibbs looked at her amused. "How many?", he questioned. "I don't know. Three, maybe five?!", she laughed. "Well, in that case. Lets go.", Gibbs replied.

* * *

**A/N: You think it's done? Um...NO! There's gonna be a huge twist! Just wait and see ;) Please leave a review, I'd really appreciate that. Thank you!  
By the way: Have y'all watched the Season 10 promo yet? I'm not the only one who can't breathe, right?! ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Oh well what can I say? I love twists ;) Enjoy readiiiing :D**

* * *

After getting the vest off, Ali changed into her dress again. Then she, Ziva, Tony, McGee and Gibbs went back to Abby's lab. As she entered the room, Ashley ran towards her and hugged her close.

"Gosh, I was so scared.", she admitted. "I know.", Ali replied. Ash let go of Ali and Abby who had just hugged Ziva, hugged Ali now. "Ali, I was seriously afraid.", she announced. Ali pulled away and spun around.

"See? I'm fine.", she laughed. Then she faced Andrew. He didn't move, just stared at her. "I..I thought you were dead. I was so..", he whispered. "Andrew, don't say something like that. I promised that it was gonna turn out fine.", Ali cut him off.

Then she grabbed his hand and squeezed it softly. "I love you.", she told him. He didn't say a word but instead leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Ya know, I love you, too.", he said smiling as they broke the kiss.

"Alison, you saved a life today.", Gibbs suddenly announced. She turned around to look at him. "I told you. I didn't think about it. When I was him pointing the gun at Ziva's head I just pulled the trigger.", she explained.

"Either way. You saved me, Ali. If you hadn't pulled the trigger I would not be standing here. I'd be dead now.", Ziva insisted. Ali winced at that thought. "Do you think they were after you, too?", Ali asked.

"I don't know. I honestly don't know. But it doesn't matter now. It's over, we're safe.", Ziva replied. Ali smiled and so did her aunt. "My girls.", Tony said, then continued: "I guess it's time to go home."

Ziva nodded and Tony wrapped an arm around her. "Do you need a ride, Andrew and Ashley?", Ziva asked. "I dunno. Maybe Andrew could just drop me off at home?!", Ash questioned.

"Sure, Ash. And you three just go home. We'll see you at school, Ali.", Andrew said. "I'm sorry but Alison is not going to school for the next week.", Ducky suddenly said, entering the room. Ali turned around.

"What? Why?", she demanded. "Because the doc said so, Ali.", Gibbs insisted. Ali rolled her eyes. "I'm fine. Why can't I go to school?", she wanted to know. "Enough, Ali. You heard Ducky. I'll talk to you later.", Gibbs stopped her.

Ali froze. Why was Gibbs acting like this? But she knew she had to be quiet now. There was no point in arguing with him. "I'll call you guys.", Ali promised her BFF and boyfriend. They nodded, then said "bye" and left.

"Come on, Ali. Lets go.", Tony said. Ali just nodded and followed Tony and Ziva to the car. Nobody said a word on their way home. Ali was kind of uncomfortable with the situation.

When they arrived at the apartment, Ali sat down on the couch, facing Tony and Ziva. "What is going on?", she questioned. Tony and Ziva exchanged a worried look.

"Ali, it's nothing..just..", Tony tried but Ali cut him off: "Yeah nothing. Just that I'm not allowed to go to school." Ziva rested a hand on her niece's shoulder. "Sweetie, we just want the best for you.", she whispered.

Ali calmed down a little. Maybe Ziva was right. "What did Ducky say?", she demanded. "You will have to go see him tomorrow. He said that there are a couple things he wants to talk to you about.", Ziva explained.

Ali nodded: "Okay, fine." Ziva smiled gladly. Ali wanted to say something else but her mouth was suddenly totally dry. She stood up and took a step towards Ziva but lost her balance and fell to the ground.

Ali heard Ziva and Tony scream her name, then for the second time that day everything was dark.

* * *

**A/N: YAAAY another twist ;) please don't hate me ;) Please leave a comment? :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: YAY, this chapter is much longer than all the others and I really hope you like it! :) Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ali! Ali! Oh my God!", Ziva screamed. Tony quickly wrapped his arms around Ziva, catching her from falling. "Oh my God! Ali! Ali, can you hear me? Please, say something!", Ziva pleaded again.

"Ziva, sit down, breathe.", Tony ordered. Then he grabbed the phone and dialed 911 as fast as possible. "Hello. This is Anthony DiNozzo. My daughter..", he explained until the person said that an ambulance would be right there.

"Tony, get some stuff from Ali's room.. Clothes, her stuffed animal, her cell phone, purse, a book and stuff from her make-up table. And her tooth brush and sanitary stuff of course.", Ziva ordered.

She was kneeling next to Ali on the floor and was holding her hand. Tony nodded and went to Ali's room. He got her pink suitcase from under the cupboard and opened it. Then he threw a few t-shirts, tops and socks into it.

Next were a pair of jeans, a short, two pajamas, slippers and sneakers. Just in case of course. He walked over to the make-up table and grabbed her pallet, mascara, eyeliner and lipstick.

He just knew that Ali wouldn't leave the hospital without that stuff. Tony then took some necklaces and bracelets of which he knew meant a lot to her. Her tooth brush and paste, soap, shampoo and towels were next.

And the hair dryer of course. Tony went to Ali's bed. He grabbed her alarm clock, two books and the latest issues of Teen Vogue, Seventeen, Us Weekly and People, her favorite magazines, before reaching for her stuffed sheep.

Next to her bed were a couple hair bands which Tony got, too. He then checked her purse. Cell phone, iPod, camera and all sorts of other stuff – whatever, he just threw everything into the suitcase.

Last but not least he put Ali's sanitary stuff into the suitcase. Tony went back to the living room just as they heard the door bell. He quickly opened. "Anthony DiNozzo?", the paramedics asked.

Tony nodded and let them in. "Is that your daughter?", the guy questioned, pointing to Ali. _Duh, no, that is some other girl, randomly laying on the floor_, Tony thought bitterly. How dumb could one be?

"Yes, her name is Alison David and she's our daughter.", Tony explained. "So, you are the wife?", they asked Ziva. "Ziva David and I'm his girlfriend.", she replied. The paramedics looked at her confused but stopped questioning.

"She has a pulse.", the doctor announced. They carefully buckled Ali up on the barrow. "One of you can join her. But we need to get her to the hospital. Now!", the doctor offered. "You go. I'll take the car.", Tony said to Ziva.

He gave her a quick kiss, then grabbed the suitcase and hurried to the car. Ziva followed the doctor and the other paramedics who were carrying Ali on the barrow. In the ambulance Ziva sat down on a seat next to Ali.

"Will she make it?", she asked. The doctor answered: "Her pulse is pretty low but I guess she'll make it through." Ziva nodded. "How did it happen?", the doctor questioned.

"I don't know. She was talking to us and then suddenly she fell. Lost her balance or something.", Ziva replied. "Did anything unusual happen to her in the last 24 to 48 hours?", the doctor demanded.

"She was followed by Mossad and almost got killed but NCIS arrested the guys.", Ziva said quietly. The doctor's eyes widened. "Are you..?", he asked. "I'm a NCIS Special Agent and so is my boyfriend. Mossad following Alison is a pretty long story.", Ziva quickly explained.

The doctor nodded slyly, obviously pretty confused and shocked. They reached the hospital and the doctor said: "We need to get her into surgery. We don't know if it's necessary but we'll use the room due to time problems. You and your husband can wait in the cafeteria. A nurse will keep you informed about your daughter."

Ziva didn't correct him about the husband-boyfriend thing. It didn't matter now. She nodded and watched as the men got Ali out of the ambulance. Ziva went out, too and hurried to the parking lot where Tony was just locking his car.

* * *

She ran faster and fell into his strong arms. "Tony, I..", she whispered. "It's okay, Zi. Ali will make it. She's such a strong girl.", he tried to assure her. Ziva nodded slyly. "Where are they taking her?", Tony asked.

"Into surgery.", Ziva replied. "But just to be in the room if it becomes necessary.", she quickly added. "Ziva, Ali will be fine.", Tony murmured again. "Yeah.", Ziva said.

"I was worried about you, Zi. Earlier in the park. When he pointed that gun at you I thought I was gonna loose you. And I don't know what I might have done if..", Tony admitted.

"Tony, you wouldn't..", Ziva tried but Tony cut her off: "You know I would. When you were in Somalia and we were told that you were dead my life didn't make any sense anymore. I was like a robot. Waking up after sleeping like two hours, going to work, going home. Sometimes I drank too much when I went to the bar alone or at home. I got pretty wasted on more than one occasion. And Abby had to feed me because I refused to eat anything."

"Tony! Stop! I...", Ziva stopped him. "I can't live without you, Ziva. I love you too much.", Tony murmured, finally completing his statement from Somalia. Ziva stared at him, then finally admitted: "The only thing that kept me alive in Somalia was thinking about coming back to you. I love you so much."

Tony took her hand in his, then kissed her deeply. Eventually Ziva pulled away. She smiled at him and said: "Lets go to the cafeteria. A nurse is going to keep us informed there." Tony smiled, too and nodded.

He took the suitcase in one hand and grabbed Ziva's hand with the other. Then they walked to the cafeteria, hand in hand.

* * *

**A/N: I had so much fun writing the part where Tony packs Ali's suitcase haha ;) Also from now on I promise LOTS of Tiva! It's basically just Tiva in the next few chapters: fluff, serious discussions, more fluff, loveeeeeee :D Please leave a review and tell me what you think, I really wanna hear your thoughts on this! :) **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: So, this chapter is pure Tiva! :D Enjooooy! :)**

* * *

"Do you want a coffee?", Tony offered when Ziva sat down at the table. "That would be great.", she replied and gave him a warm smile. He went to get two coffees but came back with the two coffees and two muffins.

"I thought you might wanna eat something.", Tony explained. "Thank you.", she said. She took a sip of her coffee, then asked: "Do you think we should tell Gibbs?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should send him a text message. I mean it's pretty late and I don't think any of us will be going to work tomorrow, right?!", Tony replied. Ziva nodded: "You're right. I'll send him a text message."

She took her cell phone out and tipped: "_Gibbs, Ali is in surgery. Tony and I won't make it into work tomorrow. Sorry. -Ziva_" Then she hit send. Only a few seconds later her cell phone rang.

She checked the caller ID. "That's him.", she told Tony. He tried to hide the laughter. "Hello?", Ziva answered the phone. "Ziva, what the hell is going on?", Gibbs questioned. "Ali is in surgery.", she said.

"Yeah, I can read. What happened?", Gibbs demanded. "We don't know. One minute she was talking to us, then suddenly she lost her balance and fell over. She had a very low pulse when the paramedics arrived.", Ziva summarized.

Gibbs sighted, then asked: "What do the doctors say?" "They haven't told us anything yet. We're waiting in the cafeteria.", Ziva replied. The boss sighted again.

"I don't expect you two to come to work until Alison is better. But I'll have to tell the rest of the team.", he offered. "That's okay. Thank you, Gibbs.", Ziva thanked.

"Sure thing, Ziva. But let me know if something happens. Good night, Ziva.", Gibbs said. "I will. Good night, Gibbs.", she said back, then hung up. "He doesn't expect us to come to work until Ali is better. But he has to tell the team.", Ziva summarized.

Tony nodded. "That's nice of him.", he said smiling. Ziva took a bite of her muffin. A nurse walked in and looked around. "Family for Alison David?", she asked. Ziva shot up. "That's us.", she announced.

The nurse gave Tony a flirty look but he shot her an annoyed one. Ziva smiled to herself. A few months ago Tony would have flirted back but now he was all hers.

"I'm sorry but a surgery is necessary. Would you please sign here to give your okay?!", the nurse said, handing them a piece of paper. Tony and Ziva quickly signed it and the nurse turned again.

"Will you please keep us informed?", Ziva shouted after her. She turned around and smiled. "Of course.", she promised, then walked away. Tony gave Ziva a worried look but she laughed.

"I'm fine, Tony. Just a little worried about Ali but I know she'll make it.", Ziva said. Tony smiled and squeezed her hand. "Did I tell you how much I love you, Zi?", he asked grinning.

"Only like a hundred times. But I'm glad to hear it again.", she replied, giggling. "You know I was really amused to see your reaction to the nurse.", she then added. "Why?", Tony questioned, still grinning.

She reached for his hand on the table again. "You know..a couple months ago you have reacted way different.", she murmured. Tony got a little more serious. "That is still bothering you?", he asked softly.

"Of course it is. I mean, I was totally jealous when you were with Jeanne. And I was annoyed by EJ. Don't you get it?! I always loved you.", Ziva replied, almost yelling. He looked straight into her eyes.

"And you think I wasn't? I was so jealous when you were with Rivkin and CI-Ray! Zi, I have always, always loved you and I always will. It's so hard to see you with another man!", Tony cried out in frustration.

"Tony, I'm sorry for yelling at you. It's just..I love you.", Ziva whispered. Tony squeezed her hand. "I know. Same with me.", he replied. They didn't say anything for a couple moments, just looked into each others eyes.

* * *

"You know, it's kinda funny. I mean Alison's our daughter but naturally she isn't. And we are like a family but actually we're not because we're not married and all.", Tony babbled.

"But Ali is so much our daughter. I mean it totally feels like it.", Ziva replied, ignoring his second statement on purpose. He nodded. "But we're not married and still act like a real family.", he repeated.

Ziva sighted and stood up. She walked over to Tony and sat down on his lap. He wrapped an arm around her waist. "You wanna be married?", she asked quietly, her eyes locked on his. He nodded slyly.

"Tony, I truly love you but..I don't..I..", she stammered. "Not enough?", he said a little frustrated. "No! No, Tony. Never think anything like that. It's not that I don't wanna get married to you. I don't want to get married in general. At least not now.", she explained, the last part very quietly.

He rubbed her back. "What is it, Zi? You know you can trust me.", he assured her. "I..Remember when I told you everything about Somalia the other day? Well, I left out one part. Saleem planned to _marry_ me so I'd be his forever. I was so afraid but then you came and saved me. God, Tony, I can never thank you enough.", she summarized.

Tony's eyes were really concerned. He didn't say a word but instead kissed her, laying all his love in it. Ziva responded immediately. Eventually he broke the kiss.

"Why didn't you tell me? Zi, that's horrible. _He_ was horrible. I'm so sorry that I didn't come earlier.", he whispered. Ziva smiled at him and said: "Tony, it's okay. I learned to live with it. And the only thing that matters is that you _did_ come!"

Now he smiled, too. "I'm willing to wait. We don't have to get married.", he told her. "You taught me so much. I found trust again, I learned to love again, I'm okay with being close to people again, I..you know all that. And maybe you can teach me how to find enough trust to get married.", she said.

"I'd love to.", Tony murmured. "But for now, will you please promise me that we'll always stay together?", he added. Ziva gave him a warm smile and replied: "Of course, Tony. I love you."

Then she kissed him. "You are the only one I'd ever marry. The man I'd say yes to when he proposed is sitting right here.", she whispered. "Same.", Tony murmured and kissed her again.

* * *

**A/N: So, I'm kinda unsure about this chapter.. the marrying part and all was kinda hard to write.. Could you please leave a comment and tell me your opinion? (And yes, I do accept anonymous reviews!) Thanks!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry for the delay :O I was sooo freaking busy! I had my first AP exams and GOD I was sooo nervous and everything. Please don't be mad at me! I guess all of you know how much work school is.. ;)  
So, yeah, he's the next chapter. Chapter number 20! OMG that's such a milestone! :D It's kinda short, I know. But the next chapter will be longer and up tomorrow. I have this whole thing written out (the only problem is that it's on my notepad and I have to type it in first). So, yeah.. ;)  
Enjoy reading! :)**

* * *

"Sorry to interrupt but I just wanted to let you know that you can sleep in your daughter's room if you want to. She's not there yet but she will be by tomorrow morning. So, if you wanna get some sleep..", they suddenly heard the nurse's voice.

"Yes, thank you. Could you show us the room?", Tony replied. She nodded. Ziva got up and Tony got Ali's suitcase. They followed the nurse to the elevators. On the second floor they came to a stop.

The nurse led them to a room with two beds. "That's your daughter's bed.", she announced, pointing to the one near the door. "And you can just use that one.", she said, pointing to the one near the window, grinning.

"Have a good night.", she then said and left the room. Ziva burst out laughing. "Nice one, huh?!", she laughed. Tony had to laugh, too. "Will fit.", he announced. They unpacked some of Ali's stuff and put it in the cupboard and closet.

Then they walked over to their bed. "I got nothing to change into. And it's a little embarrassing to just sleep in my underwear when all the nurses and doctors are around.", Ziva said.

"I'd be okay with that.", Tony announced, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and started pressing soft kisses to her neck. Ziva didn't move.

As much as this was inappropriate in this situation she enjoyed the feeling of Tony being that close. A soft moan escaped her lips. "You like that, huh?!", Tony teased, now kissing her jaw line.

"Tony.", Ziva breathed. He continued to press kisses to her neck. "Stop it.", she ordered, trying hard to catch her breath. He eventually stopped and she turned to face him. B

efore she could say anything Tony kissed her on the lips, blocking out any rational thoughts. At first she tried to resist, to break the kiss because this sure wasn't the best surrounding but she gave in after just a few seconds.

She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers playing with his hair. Eventually Tony pulled away a little and grinned. "Look at you. You like that, don't ya?!", he teased.

Ziva tried to catch her breath. "We shouldn't be doing this here.", she whispered. "You know that I won't go that far.", he insisted, suddenly serious. She nodded but said: "Still, it's a little inappropriate."

"Okay, would you feel better if you wore my shirt?", he suggested. Ziva smiled. "Well, I would. But I wanna get changed in the bathroom.", she replied. He grinned and took her hand, leading her to the bathroom in the room.

* * *

**A/N: So, my week was pretty extraordinary perfect (:D) but you'd top it all with a nice little review ;)  
P.S. Yes, I do have cookies, skittles, Peanut Butter Cups and stuff...if that helps :D  
P.P.S. Did y'all watch the season premiere? :O "The Year of Tiva" - I CAN'T WAIT! :D  
Love y'all! ~ C.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: See?! I promised you that the next chapter would be up today - and here it is! :)  
So, this chapter is major Tiva! And a strong T (definitely not more though!). Okay, well enjoy! :)**

* * *

As they entered the small room, Tony lifted Ziva up and sat her down on the sink. She giggled. "May I help you, milady?", he offered, grinning. Instead of answering she grabbed the collar of his shirt and crushed her lips on his.

He responded immediately, pulling her closer by wrapping his arms around her waist. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him deeper, her tongue pressing against his lip, demanding access.

A soft moan escaped Tony's throat as their tongues began battling for dominance. Eventually Tony's lips left hers and he began pressing a trail of gentle kisses down her neck.

She titled her head back, enjoying the feeling of his lips on her skin. "Tony.", Ziva breathed, moaning slightly. He looked up and grinned. "Sorry, Zi. I just can't help it. I love you.", he murmured.

She kissed him on the lips. "I love you, too.", she murmured against his lips. They continued kissing and eventually Tony began unbuttoning her pants, his lips never leaving hers.

Her jeans fell to the ground and Tony pulled her closer again. She unbuttoned his pants and they fell to the ground as well. He kissed her deeper and Ziva tugged on his shirt, lifting it.

He broke the kiss so Ziva could pull it over his head. She placed it next to the her on the sink, then kissed him again. Next Tony unbuttoned Ziva's blouse, gentle and slow as to not scare her off.

He pushed it off her shoulders and let it fall to the ground. Ziva moved her hands to his bare back and rubbed it softly. His hands traveled up and down her back, stopping the clasp of her bra.

She immediately broke the kiss and looked at him amused. "Watch your hands, honey.", she teased. He grinned. "Sure thing, darling.", he murmured and kissed her again, moving his lips to kiss down her neck and jaw line.

She tangled her fingers in his hair, getting his lips even closer to her skin. Eventually his lips crushed on hers again. Immediately she responded, kissing him back deeply and passionately.

Then she broke the kiss, trying to catch her breath but failing miserably. "Tony..you..", she breathed, unable to get her words out. He grinned but was also a little breathless.

"I'm simply the best?", he teased. She gave him a quick kiss. "You're crazy.", she murmured. "Yeah, crazy in love with you.", he replied, still grinning. He moved in to kiss her again but Ziva pulled away.

"We shouldn't be doing this here.", she said. "What?", he teased. "You know what I mean.", she insisted. He pulled her closer again and kissed her neck. "No, I don't. Tell me.", he murmured against her skin.

She tried to stay focused which turned out to be a real challenge in this situation. "This. Kissing, making out in a _hospital_ bathroom while our daughter just came out of surgery.", she breathed.

"Says the woman who sits on the bathroom counter, wearing nothing but her underwear and who's clearly enjoying this.", Tony teased. "You know that it won't be more.", she insisted.

"I know. But I still like this. And you do too, don't ya?!", he teased again, now looking her straight into the eyes while his hands traveled up and down her back. "Tony...", she whispered.

He moved a little closer, telling her with his eyes to continue to speak. "Stop teasing me.", she begged. "I'm teasing you? Never! I just can't get enough of you.", he told her, then pecked her on the lips.

"I can tell.", she said under her breath. She gave in and kissed him passionately. Tony smiled against her lips and caressed her sides. Eventually Ziva broke the kiss.

"We really shouldn't be doing this here.", she repeated her statement from earlier. "Why?", Tony teased again. "Because!", Ziva insisted. Her eyes got softer and she added: "A more private place would me more appropriate. Like our bedroom at home."

"Oh, I love the way you think, Ziva.", Tony grinned and kissed her again. She gave in but pulled away after a few moments. "Come on, lets go to bed.", she said and took his hand.

He gave in and lifted her off the sink. She grabbed his t-shirt and slid it on. He grinned. "What?", she asked. "I like it when you wear my clothes.", he admitted and pulled her close, placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

She smiled at him. "I'm glad I have you, you know that, right?!", Ziva told him honestly. "I know. And I'm glad I'll have you _forever_.", he replied, smiling brightly. Tony collected the clothes that had fallen to the ground.

Then they walked oer to their bed. Ziva lay down and Tony got in next to her. He wrapped his arm around he waist from behind, pulling her as close as possible.

She leaned against his chest and covered his hand on her waist with her own hand. "I love you.", she whispered. "I love you, too.", Tony murmured, placing a kiss on her neck.

"Good night, Tony.", Ziva said quietly. "Good night, Zi. Sleep well.", he replied. Only a few minutes later they were both asleep, still in each others arms, sleeping peacefully.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading and pleaseeee leave a review?! :)) That'd make my day! :) (I do have cookies... ;D)  
So, there's one more chapter to this story (which should be up tomorrow) and then probably a little sequel-thingy ;) (Just a Tiva scene ;D) I'm reaaaally exciteddd :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: whooooooo! Here it goes! The final chapter of Alison "72 Hours"! I'm suuuper exciteddd! :) Enjoy reading and pleaseeee read the author's note at the bottom! :)**

* * *

Ziva heard a giggle that was really familiar. She felt Tony move a little and she opened her eyes. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at him. "Morning.", she murmured.

"Good morning, sweetheart.", he said back. Ziva heard the giggle again and so did Tony. They sat up straight and looked at the other bed. There was Ali, grinning at them.

"Hey guys.", she said between giggles. Ziva got up and hurried over to her. "Ali!", she cried out, sounding more than relieved and hugged her. But Ali pulled away.

"First: Please don't hug me. That hurts. Second: Is that Tony's shirt you're wearing?", she babbled. Ziva laughed. Seemed like Ali was better. She felt Tony wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

"Yes, she's wearing my shirt. Any objections?", he asked, pretending to be very serious but failing. "I'm glad you're okay, Ali.", he added in a softer tone. She smiled at him.

"Well you should get changed though. The doctor will be here soon.", she suggested. Ziva and Tony nodded and quickly changed into their pants again. She handed him his shirt and buttoned her blouse.

Then they faced Ali again. "Are you sure you're okay?", Tony asked. "Well kinda.", they heard the doctor's voice. He stretched his hand out for Tony to shake it. "I'm doctor Parker.", he introduced himself.

He was an older man and seemed to be very nice. Tony shook his hand and introduced himself: "Anthony DiNozzo." Next Ziva shook the doctor's hand. "Ziva David.", she introduced herself.

The doctor looked at them a little confused. "So, you're her mother and..?", he tried. Ziva tried to hold back the laughter. Seriously, nobody was able to get it right.

"Well, actually I'm actually her aunt. But since July we're officially her legal guardians so I'm her mom and Tony who is my boyfriend is her dad.", she explained. The doctor nodded but it was clear that he was still slightly confused.

"Well, Alison has a few bruised and broken ribs and her wrist is broken. And I want her to talk to a therapist.", he summarized. "I told you, I'm fine. I don't have to talk to a therapist.", Ali immediately argued.

"Yeah, well. Alison is also kinda stubborn.", he said. Ziva chuckled and Tony suggested: "We have a friend who's a doctor and therapist. Ali might feel more comfortable talking to him." "I would definitely!", Ali jumped in.

The doctor nodded. "Okay, fine. But either way Alison has to stay in hospital until Thursday and she's not allowed to go to school before having at least completed five sessions with the therapist which I suggest should take place every two or three days.", he said.

"That's fine.", Ziva agreed before Ali could even begin to argue. "I'll come back in the afternoon to check on you again.", the doctor said before leaving the room.

"Are you crazy?! You just agreed that I'm not allowed to go to school for two weeks! Really, I'm fine!", Ali immediately cried out after he'd left. Ziva stared at her.

"Ali. It is necessary. I'm sorry but you have to accept that.", she insisted. Ali gave in. She knew that a discussion with Ziva would be pointless. "Okay, fine. But can I at least call my friends? And can they visit me?", she said.

Tony nodded: "Of course. Your cell phone is in the cupboard right next to your bed." Ali opened it and her eyes went wide. "My cell phone, all of my favorite magazines, books, make-up and my sheep?!", she cried out totally happy.

Ziva grinned and walked over to the closet. As she opened it Ali got even more excited. "So many clothes, shoes and oh my God!", she squealed. "Wow! Did you pack all that?", she asked.

Ziva shook her head. "Tony did. While we waited for the paramedics.", she announced. Ali smiled at Tony. "Thank you! This is fantastic, _dad_.", she thanked him. He grinned at her, more than happy that she'd called him dad again and assured her: "Any time, Ali."

"So, would you mind if I called Ash now?", Ali asked carefully. Tony and Ziva laughed. "Go ahead, Ali. We'll go get some breakfast for all of us, okay?!", Ziva offered. Ali nodded and smiled as they left the room.

Yes, a couple hours could definitely turn your life upside down but with the right people around there was a great chance that everything would turn out fine.

* * *

**_~ The end ~_**

* * *

**A/N: THANK YOU so so much for sticking with me along the way! :))  
So, there will most definitely be a sequel to this story. Hopefully also today. It's gonna be a Tiva scene which I think you'll all enjoy ;)  
Also I got ... a couple ... (:D) more Alison stories already on my computer. So, pleaseeee let me know if you'd be interested in reading them! If I get at least 5 comments that say "yes" I'll upload the next Alison story :) (you can either comment here or send me a PM or tweet me :D)  
I'd really appreciate it if everyone who is/was reading (and/or following) this story could leave a (final) review. Please tell me what you think! Thank you! :)  
LOVE Y'ALL!  
~C.  
**


End file.
